Percy Jackson and the Grimm Complications
by HazelEyeSs
Summary: What happens when you mix Grimms with demigods? You get love and monster complications! Why does love have to be so difficult? Why do monsters have to ruin everything? And why do people say you can love only one person? Romance is for the gods.
1. Chapter 1

**SABRINA:**

Just a stupid little run in is all! Nothing totally life changing or rearranging, all I am is very confused. Well, I guess I should start in the beginning of the story so you actually understand what I'm talking about. Right? I am so not sure anymore …

Well it all started when Daphne, Puck and I got to go to a new camp because, really, who can stay in a boring regular school (if you count children of your favorite fairytale characters regular) too long if you are going to fight monsters on a daily bases? I wanted to get out of there fast once the final bell rang. At school I was so bored … I even borrowed my "boyfriend" Puck's math book and read it all. So now I can solve Fermat's Last Theorem and actually understand what I'm doing! I also excel in all subjects and I know 19 and a half languages. Hey! Mandarin is difficult! Cut me some slack! Anyway, so this school is all about monster hunting and defending yourself and others around you. So I and Puck are 16, well he looks 16, and Daphne is 14 but we are all in the same "activities" here at Camp Halfblood. And we get a special cabin too! It's bright yellow and away from the other cabins but it is so cute! I get my own room because there is only 3 of us and 3 bedrooms! How sweet! We also get room service, like breakfast is delivered and stuff! How amazingly awesome is this camp! I'm surprised we haven't heard of it before! I love it here.

I suddenly felt a reassuring arm on my shoulder, it was Daphne. "I love it here Brina!" She squealed. "Who couldn't?" Then came Puck, with mud in both hands. "Bombs away!" he yelled. "Du-"was all I could say before it hit me, well not me actually. It hit a water wall thing! "Wow…" but once I touched it, it disappeared.

"Hey! No mudslinging till Sunday!" yelled a voice. Not an angry voice but more of a lighthearted one. I ran out to see who it was, but they were gone. "It definitely was a boy's voice …" I thought to myself. "Hey! Party pooper!" Puck grunted. "Coolio!" Daphne said mesmerized. "Hey! Puck and Daphne! We have to unpack! If you don't I'm gonna take all the hot water." Daphne let out a shrill "EKK!" and ran off. That got them moving, well it got Daphne moving, but Puck stayed a while and then looked around. "I've been waiting to do this all afternoon …" He said. Then he kissed me and I kissed back, until I felt something slimy up my back. "A snail? You put a snail on my back?" I yelled, but he just gave me his adorably annoying smirk and everything was alright for him, but I felt betrayed. I gave him love, and he gave me a sail.

So after that was over, I went for a walk and everyone I walked past just looked at me. Weird. But then it got creepy. Especially when one girl walked up and said, "So you think your special just because your different, because you got it easy? Because you're Grandma knows Chiron? I'll tell you what newbie, you're not." Then she slapped me, hard. I fell to the ground and ran away, into the forest. And that's where the confusion started.

"Wow!" said a startled voice. Dang it! I ran into someone! That just made me cry harder. "Hey, its okay, it didn't hurt …" said the voice. The _voice_! I knew that voice! It was water boy! I looked up and saw a guy with blue-green eyes and dark mussed up hair. He was cute. "What's wrong? What happened to your cheek?" he asked. I just fell to my knees and told him the whole story. After I stopped crying he helped me up told me his name was Percy Jackson and that he was also 16. Then he told me everything would be alright, and then he akwardly hugged me. I guess he felt he had to. But about 2 secounds into the hug, I got that jittery pang in my heart and he must of felt something too, maybe not the pang but something because he instantly stiffened and said goodbye and left.

After I got back to the cabin, Puck came running out and asked me what was wrong, I just walked past him and went into Daphne's arms. I told them the whole story, and do you know what Puck said? He said, "Man up Grimm. The world is a tough place. Don't be such a baby." Then he walked out and I just broke down into my sisters arms.

**PUCK:**

After Sabrina's story I went outside and cursed to myself. "Why wasn't I there? Why couldn't I protect her?" that was all I could ask myself. Why.

"What's with the sad face? Lost a battle already?" Said a girls voice.

"Leave me alone." Then I looked up and all I could see was a shadow. When she stepped out of the trees huge black cape, a pretty blond girl with blue eyes that seemed thousands of years old looked hurt and said, "Okay … if thats how you want it ..."

"No, wait, I'm sorry. My name is Puck." And I added my signiture smirk

"Like the fairy?" she asked. I sensed a hint of sarcasm.

"Yap …" I said with a grin.

"I'm Annabeth, why so down fairy boy?" She called me fairy boy, like Grimm does.

"Couldn't protect someone I love is all."

"Join the club." Was all she could say. Then she walked away. I almost called out her name, but then I felt something in my chest, guilt. How could I just meet a girl and feel this way? I thought I could only feel this way with Grimm. After that, Annabeth's name just kept popping up in my brain. Now I'm mad. Complications make me mad. Annabeth is a complication.

_**I will only write more chapters if you guys like it! So write good things if you want to read about what happens when you mix a burning red Puck and an icey cool Percy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SABRINA:**

So I've been thinking about relationships and love and … well mainly Puck and I. Puck's never asked me out or anything! He's only kissed me about once or twice and well, from then on I guess I've just assumed he loved me and assumed he and I are together. Well I have come to the conclusion that that is not fair to Puck. I mean, as long as we are here we might as well meet new people and break away from ourselves … I might as well talk to Percy again. But I think Percy has a girlfriend (come on, he is HOT) so I am just going to be friends with him! I mean, it's not like he would like me back. I'm just a simple blonde hair girl who fights monsters and fairytale creatures … I mean pffft! He would never even look at me. But god I hope he does!

Frankly I don't know what it is about him that I feel so attracted too that I didn't feel for Puck! Oh, wait. I do know! After Puck's jerkiness towards me without no sign of compassion or sympathy after I got slapped, lost and not to mention embarrassed in front of the cutest boy in Camp Half Blood! JEEZ! Who does he think he is? King of everything? Better than me or Daphne or Grandma? Heck no! He is a stuck up kid who doesn't have a regular sized heart! WHEW! Felt good to get that off my chest!

Anyways, so I was walking when I suddenly heard footsteps in the white sand behind me. But when I turned around they weren't footsteps at all! They were hooves! I suddenly felt very stupid for pulling out my sword that our new Mirror gave me for camp, but the half horse half human just looked really pleased which kind of crept me out so I didn't put away my sword just yet …

"Chiron." He said mightily. "I guess you are Sabrina?"

"OH! You're Gram's friend! Yap I'm Sabrina." I managed to say after getting over my shock of seeing a centaur. When Gram said he was different I didn't know she was going more towards the area of horse … then I caught him looking intently at my sword. "You like?" I asked. I mean the sword is beautiful, with its silver blade, diamond encrusted handle and super shininess. It reminds me of an underwater cave almost … with diamonds and gold and silver … "It's a fine weapon! I hope you find your cabin to your liking, breakfast starts in a couple minutes by the way Sabrina, you better get to the cabin."  
>"Cool … and YA the cabin is amazing. Why is it so far away from the rest of the cabins though?"<p>

"Well since you are not a half-blood but need training to fight monsters, I thought it would be best if you stay away from the true half bloods, I mean I think you know how they can get." He stated with a wise twinkle in his light blue eyes. "Well I'm off! See you soon Sabrina Grimm." And literally he ran off. It was really a sight to see. I can't believe he already knew about the slap … word travels fast. Then I heard footsteps again (Human) and I went totally ninja on this person's butt. Until I realized it was Percy.

"Hey … could you put the sword down?"

"Oh god! I'm sorry Percy!" I stuttered while slowly backing away. "Caught me by surprise," I whimpered. And sat on the cushioning sand

"I guess so!" He said slightly amused. After a few seconds I looked up at him, "Need something?"

"Oh right, I just wanted to apologize for leaving you in the woods … I had ... to do … things." He managed to say almost all the way convincingly. If it weren't for the pauses he would have had me.

"No problem! You gotta do what you gotta do."

"Is your cheek better?"

"Ya, just sore is all."

"Ares' children can do that to you …"

"Ya …" I was kind of confused at that moment but then I remembered … oh ya … god of war. Stupid.

More awkward pauses and I would have died. Thank gosh for the random lunch bell!

"I was just heading to lunch when I saw you. Want to … uh … walk with me to the mess hall?"

"Sure! Am I even allowed to eat in the mess hall? I think Chiron said I have to go back to my cabin."

"Right! Wouldn't want another fight to break out … well I guess I'll walk you to your cabin than!"

"Well, you don't have to do that … but okay! You so owe me." I smiled a weak smile.

"True." Was all he said back. Then we just walked and talked and laughed. It was more than just talking though; Percy was actually listening to me! Not like Puck at all! Puck would have probably gone ahead to make sure there were no wild animals on the path and secretly hide a stink bomb! Idiot. He is so complicated sometimes!

**PUCK:**

I was starting to worry about Sabrina when I got back to the cabin with Daphne from archery and she wasn't there, but then I saw her and felt relieved Then I straightened my back again when I saw water boy TOUCHING her arm! WAS SHE COMPLETELY STUPID! HE LIKED HER! And she was mine. But then I saw her laughing and that just hit a nerve in me. I hadn't made her laugh like that in a while … that jerk. But, it didn't hurt as much as when I saw Prince Charming and Snow's long lost son touch her arm.(Cliche am I right?) I guess it was because I knew that all the girls swooned over him … but looking at Sea Chin, he was almost as sexy as me! I know I should be madder but every time I tried to get angrier than I was, I saw Annabeth and her stupid girly grin at archery when she shot my arrow out of the air … and I felt better … I. Hate. Myself.

_**REVIEW! If you like, I will write. Simple as that.**_ _**YA OKAY! But when the two boys meet is in the next chapter … hint hint! So REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Puck POV **

I walked out to the front of our small and very yellow cottage and took Grimm's hand. "Hey!" She yelled. Then sea chin took her other arm, "Let her go!" He yelled back. "IT'S TIME … TO … GO!" I pulled with all my might but a little too hard because my wings popped out and once they did sea chin let go of Grimm's hand and I flew her up into the clouds. "Put me down Puck." Grimm said sternly. "Hey! A thanks would be nice. " I said. "FOR WHAT? STEALING ME AWAY FROM THE EARTH!" She screamed. "No, from that dark haired menace," A slow smile spread across Grimm's face " Are you jealous?" She asked. "No!" I said, but then realized it was true, I didn't care … I didn't care at all … and it was all Annabeth's fault with her stupid smile and stupid hair and stupid eyes and …. Ughhhh I'm going to be sick.

**Sabrina POV**

After Puck put me down Percy just stared at Puck. I then told Percy about who we are and where we come from and he just said, "You would think I saw everything this world has to offer after Camp Half Blood …" He just smiled and I melted inside. I didn't even see Puck leave and go the archery course. I just wanted to talk to Percy and it seemed that's all he wanted to do to.

**Puck POV**

I went to the archery course because I could not stand being the 3rd wheel. I was going to the shed to get some arrows and a bow when I saw Annabeth crying. "Why are you crying?" I asked. Annabeth stood up immediately trying to look brave but I could tell she was breaking. "OH COME ON! I know every girl has to cry at SOME point!" Annabeth smiled and told me she got stood up by her boyfriend. I wasn't good with the mushy stuff so I just made a lot of jokes and the redness in her eyes went away. "Thanks." She said and looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I then kissed her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?"

**Percy POV**

I was walking with Sabrina hand in hand. I can't believe I was doing this to Annabeth … but Sabrina is different, she is easy to talk to and easy to listen to too. I saw some people sucking face so I was about to yell at them to get a room when I saw it was Annabeth and … that … fairy boy Puck. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?" I said and ran over dropping hands with Sabrina. I pulled Puck off of Annabeth and then punched him and he fell to the ground. Then he did something I didn't expect him to do, he got up and punched me.

**Puck POV**

After sea chin punched me I punched him back. "What am I doing with YOUR girl friend? What are you doing with MY girl friend?" I said back. "BEING A GOOD CAMPER! NOT MAKING OUT IN PUBLIC!" he rebutted. He took another swing and I ducked, then I took another swing at him and my hand hit something metal. He pulled out his pen sword I have heard so much about. "CHEATER!" I yelled and flew up in the air. "AND THAT IS NOT CHEATING!" I just smiled and took off my shoes and then my socks and threw them on his head. "SCORE!" I yelled "STOP THIS! And what is that smell?" I heard a mighty voice say. "Oh … hi Chiron ..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Puck:**

"What are you doing?" I stormed out of the cabin after I saw Sea Chin touch MY GIRLFRIEND. "Taking Sabrina back to the cabin … what does it look like I'm do-"Sea Chin started but I cut him off. "She's my girlfriend so I take her back to the cabin." I stated. "I'm not your girlfriend Puck … and besides … you weren't there to walk me to the cabin." She almost whispered. That caught me a little off guard. "I'm not?" I asked more myself than Sabrina. "Have you ever asked me out on a date or even TOLD me you loved me? I don't think so Fairy Boy!" Ohhhhhh darn …. Grimm was mad. I wanted to feel mad too but I couldn't, so instead of thinking about my feelings or whatever, I took my frustration out on Sea Chin and kicked him. "What was that for?" He yelled. "For stealing Grimm form me you JERK." I screamed back. "I'm not an item!" Sabrina managed to squeeze in. "You (pointing to me) are not my boyfriend and YOU (pointing to Percy) thank you for walking me home." And with that Grimm whipped her little blonde pony tail and stormed into the cabin with almost enough speed as I did storming out. As I watched her go into the cabin I could see Sea Chin out of the corner of my eye, walking away. It's official … I hate him.

**Sabrina:  
><strong> 

So Puck thought of me as his girlfriend, cool. No wait, not cool, I like Percy. Percy is nice. Percy is cute. Percy is … well … he's kind of perfect. But Puck … no … Puck and I are over. I can feel him drifting away and probably vice versa. I mean, we never discussed our relationship status so it really wasn't ever finalized that we were a couple. I just need Daphne and her crazy words of wisdom right now.

**Puck:**

When I started to follow Sea Chin, I admit, I lost him for five minutes, but when I found him again I saw him wrapping his seaweed arms around MY … ahm … Annabeth. "Sorry I'm late." He finally said after she let go of him. "Where were you?" She asked. "Just walking on the beach, guess I lost track of time." He said while simultaneously looking away. "So … the reason I asked you here was because … well …" She meandered on her words for a bit and then they both said in unison, "I think we should break up." Well that was awkward to watch. Not because it reminded me of a movie I'm going to have to later look up Netflix, but because I felt happy on the inside, like one of my pixies were dancing and stomping on my organs. Due to all the day dreaming about the pixie in my insides, I must admit again, I lost Sea Chin. But the good news is that I found Annabeth and was going to make my move.

**Sabrina:**

"DAPHNE!" I shrieked. Where is she? Oh well, I guess I really don't have to talk to her after all. I just kept thinking about what happened. Puck seemed upset but not steaming mad which means … HE IS PULLING AWAY! I know that a normal girl would be devastated if her kind of boyfriend was drifting away but that meant that I could keep talking to Percy and wouldn't feel guilty about it! In a happier mood, I went off to sword fighting class.

_**REVIEW! If you like, I will write. Simple as that.**_ _**BWAHAHAHA! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sabrina:**

I think I might have lost my touch. For screaming I mean. Sword class was amazing and not to brag or anything but I am pretty darn awesome. I think maybe my lack of decibels is because of Percy. He just calms me down. My insides obviously go into butterfly panic mode but, after talking for a while everything is just, comfortable. But when I see Puck, I still feel hope blow up inside of me. "Maybe he'll take me back." Kind of hope not "Maybe I can put glue in his gel today," which was the hope I really wanted to aim for. Before we started dating (if you can even call it that) I used to have fun with him and our friendship was at times invisible but never questioned. Now it seems almost non-existent. I'm happy that I can spend more time with the god like (see what I did there?) Percy Jackson and not feel so insecure but I know I still have feelings for Puck that makes me reserve all my feelings for right now. I really need Daphne to talk too. Where IS SHE!?

**Daphne:**

Ha! Bet you weren't expecting to hear from the amazingly fantastically coolastical Daphne today were you? Well I have to tell you something that is a very big secret, this story does not revolve around Sabrina's love triangle (or is it a square because of the second girl?) but anyways, I have met this really good looking Apollo boy named Fox. He has light red hair and is 5 inches taller than me, which is very important. I think I might know what love is now.

**Puck:**

Ya, so you know that move I was going to make? Well I remember reading one of Daphne's books yesterday about stupid people and love, and I realized that just like Marcie, Annabeth just broke up with a boy and she wasn't ready to date yet, which is stupid because I basically just broke up this Sabrina and I feel totally fine. Love is a fickle thing as my brother used to say. It never really made sense to me because a fickle is a berry, right? But it seemed to fit the moment because Grimm is still slightly good looking. Why does everything have to be so HARD? Anyways, I went up to Annabeth and just hugged her. It felt like the right thing to do, not the manliest, but the right thing. Then she shrugged me off. I tried not to look hurt. Who am I kidding though? Puck is the manliest most indestructible most love hating person in the world. In fact, love is a horrible thing. So why do I have to endure it?

_**Sorry this chapter is short. I need suggestions from you guys to give me inspiration. The next chapter is up to you!**_


End file.
